La Estrella del Aventurero
by LilyOkumura12
Summary: Un aventurero joven con la naturaleza del mar recorriendo todo su ser en busca de riquezas y mundos sin iguales, una bella estrella cuya vida solo significa guiar a su amado en su destino. Un amor de cielo y tierra, con la misma intensidad del océano, pero con tantas fronteras... habrá forma de encarnarse? (SinbadxfemJafar)


**Nota de la autora: Tengo tiempo sin pasearme por acá mas pro el hecho de que mi pc se daño y tuve que dejar en pausa muchos de mis proyectos de escritura, pero por una fecha especial y demases cree esta bella historia para una persona muy especial para mi, aunque espero que ustedes también disfruten de ella. Kelly, esta historia es contada para ti. te amodoro**

 **La Estrella del Aventurero**

¿Sabes porque existen las estrellas? ¿Porque se crearon esos astros brillantes que iluminan el infinito firmamento? ¿Porque nos sentimos tan conectados a ellas de una forma casi inexplicable?

Pues la respuesta en algo que pocos conocen y muchos pueden sentir. En el momento en que nacemos, un alma se unifica a un cuerpo, encarnando la vida misma al hacer latir nuestro corazón, obsequiando la esencia de nuestro ser, al mismo tiempo junto al primer aliento de vida, y el primer latido de nuestro corazón, el destino se encarga de crear una luz tomando parte de nuestra esencia cuando es pura, y dándole la forma de una estrella, que solo será nuestra e iluminara el camino como una fiel guía, hasta que el ultimo latido se lleve el nuestro aliento.

Historias así, solo eran "Cuentos de hadas" para cierto aventurero que a su parecer tenía todo en aquella vida: Fama, riqueza, gloria, amigos, seguidores y demás, para Sinbad no podría desear nada más de lo que ya tenía. Sin embargo aún estaba aquella sensación en su pecho que le causaba dolor, más cuando veía aquel horizonte frente a sus ojos dorados, infinito, aunque intentara ver más allá, solo podría ver esa línea que unía el cielo y el mar, al estar frente al timón de aquel navío que le pertenecía, de alguna forma se sentía completamente "vació" aunque lo tuviera todo. Sin más aquel joven solo pudo suspirar apartando algunos cabello morados de su rostro, mientras dirigía si vista aquel oscuro firmamento, decorado por aquella estela se luces radiantes. -¿Que es "eso" que me falta? - pregunto inocente de aquello que su corazón codiciaba, esta vez dirigiendo sus ojos a una hermosa estrella que resplandecía en el firmamento, sintiendo como si esta tuviera la respuesta y al mismo tiempo reprendiéndose por lo que estaba haciendo. - Que idiota, como su pudieras hablar pequeña estrella, mejor solo guíame, ¿sí? - Siguió en medio de aquello disponiéndose a seguir con su camino.

Sin embargo en aquel firmamento una estrella caminaba a un lento pero firme, guiando a aquel hombre a su nuevo destino, cabello platinado, ojos aguamarina, piel de porcelana que resplandecía en un brillo delicado, en perfecta harmonia con sus ropajes blancos. Esta caminaba con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cada paso dejaba algunas ondas delicadas en el cielo como si estuviera caminando sobre agua al mismo tiempo que a veces dejaba las huellas de sus pies en las nubes. - eso que te falta es "Amor" Sinbad. - respondía esta ante la primera pregunta del hombre mientras se encargaba de hacer su trabajo como su guía. - Si puedo, solo que tienes que escucharme. - Volvió a responder ante la siguiente pregunta, antes de estirara los brazos resplandeciendo levemente para que su amado viera su brillo y su guía fuera más fácil.

Al ver aquella escena llena de anhelo y deseo, otra luz más brillante e intensa se hizo presente con una voz dulce y comprensiva dirigiéndose a la joven estrella. - has hecho bien tu trabajo Jafar, tal parece que has sido una buena guía para ese joven, no obstante, no obstante, no pareces del todo feliz, ¿hay algo que deseas decirme, mi pequeña estrella? Por su lado, esta solo escucho con atención las palabras de la luna, quedándose quieta un momento, escuchando como los susurros de aquel que quería su guía.

\- Luna, sé que mi trabajo es ser su guía, hasta el momento de su muerte, iluminar su camino con mi luz, pero... deseo ser mucho más que eso. - Se arrodillo en una nube, encargándose de brilla un poco más para que Sinbad no la perdiera de vista. - Puedo brillar, sentir el frío y calor de las noches, el viento en mi cara, las nubes en mis pies, puedo hablar con otras estrellas, y contigo, escuchar tu suave voz y murmullos, pero... - Esta veo un momento sus pálidas manos antes de volver su vista al joven. - Quiero sentir aquello que desconozco, el calor de la piel humana, su aroma, el latir de su corazón, el brillo de sus ojos, todo eso... y más si es de él. - Confesó claramente refiriéndose a Sinbad esperando la respuesta de la brillante dama.

\- Hay una forma. - Respondió al fin tras escuchar los deseos del corazón de su amada estrella. - Debes de renunciar a tu vida como una guía astral, así te convertirás en una estrella fugaz, y bajaras a la tierra junto a esa persona que tanto amas, pero, antes hay algo que debes saber. - La estrella solo pudo dirigir sus ojos cristalinos a la luna suplicando que la condición de aquello fuera dicha pronto. - Una estrella cuyo corazón es roto, jamás puede volver a brillar, debes de tener cuidado, en tierra también serás la guía de ese hombre, y como es tu naturaleza resplandecer, pero si rompe tu corazón, tu luz se apagara, y te convertirás el polvo de estrella, una vez dicho eso, ¿Quieres bajar a la tierra?

\- Igual estoy muriendo, Luna. - Respondió al fin volviendo su vista al aventurero. - Cada día tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, estoy a su lado y al mismo tiempo en el cielo, ¿que pasara el día que se enamore? Mi corazón igual se romperá y estaré limitada a ser solo su guía, cuando solo deseo amarlo, prefiero mil veces poder amarlo aunque me convierta en polvo de estrella a romper mi corazón, que pasar una vida sin poderlo hacer.- Expreso con aquellos aguamarina cristalinos por aquellas lágrimas de perla, pero al tener la vista vidriosa, no noto que comenzó a brillan con gran intensidad y por un momento dejo de sentir el cielo debajo de sus piel quedando suspendida a duras penas por la gravedad que le permitía la luna.

\- Entonces ve a la tierra estrella mía y allí se la guía de ese joven, amalo con fervor, ilumina su camino, y llena de calidez su frío corazón. - A la joven estrella no le dio tiempo de responder ante aquello, una luz intensa ilumino su cuerpo y con rapidez cayo de aquel cielo convirtiéndose en una estrella fugaz con dirección a aquel navío donde estaba el aventurero reposando en el timón, quien no despertó hasta ver aquel brillo se hizo más fuerte y cercano. Con delicadeza un orbe de luz resplandeció frente a Sinbad, quien con gran admiración se acercó para tocarla, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, la luz se hizo más grade y brillante cegándolo unos momentos, no obstante cuando menos lo pensó sintió el suave tacto de una mano entrelazándose con la suya, y al abrir los ojos, vio frente si a aquella hermosa joven quedando completamente cautivado sin poder decir nada.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto al fin, aunque por igual seguía completamente anonadado por aquella joven que yacía frente a ella en aquellos hermosos atuendos que jamás había visto. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué siento que te conozco? - Cada vez más y más preguntas se posaron en su mente, mientras la joven sonreía y sus labios fueron acallados por uno de aquellos finos dedos.

\- Siempre he estado junto a ti, te he visto y guiado desde que eras un bebe, en tierra y mar tu siempre has seguido el camino que he hecho para ti, aunque sea en la fría noche, mi luz te da calor, solo tú sabes mi nombre, pues siempre lo he dicho para ti, cuando hablas conmigo al ver el cielo, mientras escucho tus plegarias, sueños y promesas. - Explicó esta con ternura y una sonrisa en sus labios mientras el joven solo se perdía mas en su belleza y sus palabras, aunque no fue hasta que alzo su vista al cielo, y vio que no estaba la estrella que era su norte que lo entendió todo, la joven era esa estrella quien había descendido del firmamento para él.

\- Ya veo, así que tú eres mi estrella, y descendiste del firmamento como una estrella fugaz para mí. – Intento explicar aquello sin poder creerlo, pero ahora solo se acercaba más a aquella criatura que había sido encarnada en un cuerpo humano para él, mientras la arropaba con una manta que el usaba cuando navegaba en las noches creyendo que quizás aquella joven podría de tener frio, al estar en aquellas condiciones, aunque estuvo feliz cuando esta lo recibió y asintió ante su conclusión, más cuando pudo abrazarla con devoción y cuidado, sintiendo un calor recorrer su cuerpo, y hacer latir su corazón con fuerza, era como si el mismo destino le estuviera diciendo que su cuerpo estaba hecho para proteger y amar a aquella criatura que yacía perfectamente en sus brazos robándole el aliento. – Entonces tu nombre… - Se quedó pensativo un momento intentando buscar el significado a aquello que había buscado años y ahora tenía frente a él. – Jafar, el nombre que siento escuchar cuando hablaba con la estrella, es tu nombre.

\- Así es Sinbad, ese es mi nombre, cada vez que preguntabas intentaba decírtelo, y a veces mi voz llegaba a ti, solo que no la escuchabas claramente. – Explicó este correspondiendo el abrazo completamente encantada por el calor ajeno que contrastaba perfectamente con la fría piel de esta, creando un roce anhelante, al mismo tiempo que sentía el aroma de la piel ajena el cual inhalaba profundamente o por lo menos fue así, hasta el momento que sintió como su mentón era tomado por la mano ajena, con cuidado alzando su rostro y tomando sus labios en un beso dulce y extasiante, que les quito el aliento, despertando el deseo y el amor que existía entre ellos desde tanto tiempo atrás.

Solo sonrieron el uno para el otro, intensificando el abrazo, y junto a él la calidez, por un momento el mundo que conocían había desaparecido, solo era ellos dos, junto a los latidos de su corazón que resonaban en un bello allegretto lleno de amor, mientras una tierna brisa soplaba, la luna resplandecía junto al manto de estrellas iluminando el firmamento y decorando aquella aguas calmas del mar. Ahora una verdadera aventura se hacía presente, para el Sinbad, el amor que llegaba por fin a su corazón haciéndolo sentir completo y rebosante de felicidad, para Jafar quien ya conocía el amor y el sacrificio, la vida misma la cual ahora compartía con aquel que amaba y siempre había protegido.

La promesa de un amor eterno fue creada esa noche

Mientras sus corazones latían acompasados en un hermoso "Allegretto"

El cual resonaría danzante a lo largo de sus vidas

Viviendo miles de experiencias y sueños

Hasta que llegara el momento que sus corazón recitaran el "Réquiem" de su último aliento

Y como dos almas que se volvieron un solo corazón

En medio de aquel amor

Volverían juntos como estrellas para iluminar aquel firmamento


End file.
